Relax Short Stack, You'll Be Fine
by lisbeth-dragon
Summary: Takes place after "Gideon Rises". Gideon's in jail and a certain someone comes to visit him. this is my 1st Gravity Falls Story. hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Relax, Short Stack You'll Be Fine

By lisbeth-dragon

**This is my 1****st**** Gravity Falls fanfic. This takes place after the "Gideon Rises" episode. Lil' Gideon's in jail and someone comes to visit him. Gideon might be OOC in this. Well here we go! (DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Gravity Falls; I wish I did though :)**

(Gideon's POV)

The alarm rang throughout the prison, telling everyone to wake up. I groaned and crawled out of my cot. I had gotten my own cell, since the judge at my trial said that I was too dangerous for other prisoners to be around.

They were right.

I might be only 9 **(A/N: I heard somewhere that Gideon's nine) **but I am a force to be reckoned with. As I put on hair gel that I smuggled in, I thought back to my trial a few weeks ago.

_(Flashback)_

_Everyone in Gravity Falls came to see the trial._

_I tried to pull my old "adorable psychic" routine, but no one believed me._

"_I didn't mean to hurt the Pines Twins!" I pleaded with big tears in my eyes._

_Sheriff Blubs rose and spoke, "Lil' Gideon we have more than enough evidence of all the evil you've done in the town."_

_Dipper and Mabel Pines have both told us that from the moment they met you, you have been harassing them._

_We have evidence that you plotted to steal the deed to the Mystery Shack._

_You _DID _steal the deed to the Mystery Shack._

_You lied to the whole town about being psychic._

_You created a giant robot with the intent of hurting the Pines Twins_

"_And finally among the rubble of the robot crash, we found an AXE! Now, (chuckles) I want to know what you intended to with this axe."_

_I stammered and adjusted my tie. I forgot about the axe I brought that day. "W-w-well it was just to uhh… defend myself?"_

_The Judge stood up, "I think I've heard enough. Gideon Gleeful, I hereby sentence you to 5 years in jail!"_

"_B-b-but I'm only 9 years old!" I shouted angrily. "Can't you give me a break?" I put on the teary eyes as a last resort._

_The Judge sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be more lenient. You'll get 18 months in Juvenile Hall, instead."_

_I felt the blood rise up to my cheeks. "I CAN'T GO TO JUVENILE HALL!" I shouted. "I don't belong there with those LOSERS! I don't even need this hick town." I got up on the Judge's desk and shook his shoulders. "DIPPER HAS THE 3__RD__ BOOK! I can't just rot in jail. I NEED to get it from him!"_

_At that point Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland grabbed me off the desk, and led me away._

_(End Flashback)_

I looked down at my dull gray prison uniform. _'It doesn't matter,' _I thought. _'I'll get out of here soon and get my revenge on Dipper!"_

I got some breakfast mush. I shuffled over to a corner table. I ate by myself every day. A lot of older kids beat me up, but most of them found out that I was actually a really good fighter.

Later on at night I laid on my cot. _'I wonder how Mabel's doing.' _I thought. _'I hope she's ok.' _At that point I noticed a little triangle carving on the cell wall.

"Was that here this morning?" I thought out loud. My finger grazed along the carving and suddenly, it glowed. The triangle grew bigger and bigger and sprouted tiny little flames. Suddenly I heard a familiar laugh echo in the small room.

That's when I realized who it was.

It was Bill Cipher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next thing I knew I was staring at Bill's face.

"What's up Lil' Gideon?" Bill laughed again. "Or should I say Lil' _Jailbird_?"

My cheeks turned red again. "How the heck did you find me here, Bill?" I asked angrily.

He laughed again and hovered around my room. "I'm always watching, kid. **ALWAYS.**"He added in a deep voice.

I sat on the cot feeling a little frazzled. "Well demon, what exactly do you want?"

Bill hovered over and sat next to me. "Well… kid… I wanted to see how you were doing. I've been watching you here in juvie. I saw you get into some fights."

"A lot of older kids try to beat me up, but I can defend myself." I looked down at my shoes and felt some real tears well up. "I hate it here, Bill." I confessed. I started to cry a little.

I felt Bill awkwardly put his arm around me. "Heyyy… uh, don't worry kid," He tried to comfort me. "Well… think of it this way. The world is gonna end anyway. As long as you've been buying gold, you'll be fine."

I wiped my tears and looked up at him in confusion.

"What? I mean, you have been buying gold like I told you, right?" he asked.

I got up and walked around the small cell.

"Hey, kid, don't worry," Bill said, floating next to me. "I can help you while we're here."

"How?" I asked.

"Well if you can help me with my plan from earlier?" Bill said slyly.

"Bill, you never even told me what your plan was," I groaned.

"Well, I'm still working on the details of it!" Bill replied simply. "If Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Pine Tree hadn't gotten in my way, I'd be fine."

I was confused by what he said, but then again, Bill didn't make much sense. "If I say I'll help you again, will you help me get out of here?" I asked.

"Relax, short stack," Bill's hand blame alit with a blue flame. "With me around, you'll be fine."

Hesitantly, I reached out and shook his hand.

"Don't worry Lil' Jailbird, I can help you break out of here!" Bill said cheerfully. "Just leave it all to me! Oh, and remember Reality is an illusion; the Universe is a hologram, BUY GOLD! BYE!"

And then he disappeared. Feeling tired I just crawled into my cot and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and got in line for another daily serving of breakfast mush. I shuffled over to my usual table and pushed the mush around.

"Room for one more?" a voice asked.

I looked up to see a scrawny kid with wild blond hair and a triangular eye patch.

"Bill?" I asked.

"Yep!" He replied and sat down next to me. "Over the years, I learned how to masquerade as one of you humans," he said eating some of the gray mush on his plate. "Honestly, I know was kind of hoping they could create better food."

"You're really gonna help me?" I questioned with suspicion.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bolo tie that had the same magic stone as my old one did. "Relax kid," He said with a grin. "You're gonna be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Well that's my story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I love Gravity Falls and had a lot of fun writing this story. You might have a few questions for some parts of the story. Here are some explanations.**

**For Gideon's age I think I read on Wikipedia that he was 9.**

**For the axe Gideon had, if you saw "Gideon Rises" at that part where Stan picks up Gideon and shakes him, an axe falls out of Gideon's jacket. (Which kind of creeped me out. What would a nine-year-old need with an axe?!)**

**When Bill said, "The world is gonna end anyway. As long as you've been buying gold, you'll be fine." Grunkle Stan originally said that but there's a theory floating around that Bill has possessed Stan more than once.**

**Ok, I'm done. I hope the explanations helped to clear up some parts. See you later! **


End file.
